Quisiera Estar Ahí Para Protegerte
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: "Seas fuerte o débil quiero estar siempre ahí para apoyarte en ambas, sin importar el riesgo ni las consecuencias, me basta sólo con estar contigo" Budo Masuta x Shin Higaku


**_Esta la subí en Wattpad también por si acaso xD Algo cortito pero espero que les guste 3 Obviamente tenía que haber Yaoi en Yandere Simulator, ¿Qué esperaban? xD ES BUDO MASUTA X SHIN HIGAK Disfruten :3_**

* * *

" _ **Quiero Protegerte…"**_

Ayano suspiro exhausta pero feliz de haber terminado de limpiar la sangre, una "rival" menos en su lista. Deshacerse de ellas no era mayor problema, pero el limpiar la sangre al ser espesa era todo un reto. Pero obviamente todo valía la pena con tal de estar con su querido Senpai.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo detrás de la puerta de un salón vacío, desgraciadamente no estaba en el club de Arte para fingir que era pintura, y sí, le funcionó una vez. Aguanto un poco la respiración al ver que dos chicos se acercaban a donde ella estaba. Se asomó un momento sorprendiéndose ante lo que vió.

Era Budo Masuta, presidente del club de Artes Marciales, junto a Shin Higaku, vicepresidente del Club de Ocultismo. Pero eso no era de importancia, lo importante es la posición en que estaban.

Budo tenía a Shin acorralado contra la pared, pero no lo estaba golpeando ni nada parecido. Se estaban besando.

Demás está decir que su quijada casi cae al suelo, pero Ayano supo mantener la compostura para no ser descubierta. Shin mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del karateca con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse nunca. En cambio Budo tomó los muslos del más bajo elevándolo para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera bajando los besos a su cuello casi con desespero.

-B-Budo... E-Espera, aquí no-. Susurro Shin suspirando entrecortadamente.- A-Alguien nos podría ver...-. Aunque esa advertencia ya era tardía, no sabían que tenían un testigo y no precisamente de un crimen.

El karateca no dijo nada, se mantuvo abrazado al contrario con su rostro escondido en su cuello sin moverse. Extrañado, el joven del club de Ocultismo le acarició el cabello esperando a que dijera alguna cosa, pero el silencio se extendía por momentos y Masuta seguía abrazándole con firmeza.

-¿Budo? ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto algo preocupado por su novio.

-Shin no te separes de mi. No quiero que nada te pase-. Murmuró desde su escondite apretando el abrazo.

El menor comprendió a qué se refería. El supuesto asesino en serie que ha estado rondando por la escuela, se habían encontrado ya varios cadáveres y todos eran de chicas. Tomó el rostro del karateca dándole un suave beso mientras bajaba las piernas para ponerse de pie correctamente mirando directo a los ojos contrarios.

-Budo, no te debes preocupar, aunque suene cruel sólo han sido chicas...

-¿Y qué pasa si de repente son chicos?-. Budo frunció el ceño con evidente preocupación.

-En ese caso prometo no salir solo por los pasillos, estaré con mi club o contigo...

-Corrijo, conmigo y luego tú club-. Dijo el karateca sonriente mordiendo su labio inferior causando la risa de su novio.- Pero es enserio, no salgas sólo por los pasillos si no es con un grupo grande, espérame al final de clases y no te vayas sólo a casa-. Budo parecía una madre así, pero sobretodo se veía el miedo que había en sus ojos.

-... Lo prometo... Pero tu tambien debes prometerme algo-. Dijo seriamente Shin también con preocupación en su mirada.

-Te escucho.

-Si llegaras a ver al asesino, independiente de quien sea, debes prometerme Budo, y es enserio, que no intentaras enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué...? Pero si yo...

-No me importa que tan fuerte seas quiero que huyas y busques ayuda de las maestras o la policía. No quiero... No podría soportar que te hicieran daño...-. Shin parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Masuta rápidamente le dio pequeños besos abrazándole de forma protectora.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-¿De verdad?-. Shin le miró esperanzado.

-Sí, te lo prometo-. Budo le sonrió con todo el amor que siempre le demostraba pasando a reír al sentir como su novio le saltó encima para abrazarle.

Se miraron un momento diciéndose con la mirada _"Te quiero"_ , antes de compartir un tierno beso escuchando que la campana daba el fin del receso. Shin se separó sonriendo al ver que su novio no parecía querer ir a clases por quedarse con él, tuvo suerte de poder convencerlo de ir y, literalmente, fue escoltado a su salón de clases por el karateca.

Ayano salió de donde estaba escondida suspirando con algo de ilusión, ella esperaba poder tener un amor tan lindo y puro con su Senpai igual que lo tenían Budo y Shin. Ellos no eran personas de las que preocuparse, si bien Budo era el presidente del club de karate, no rompería la promesa que le hizo a Shin, eso le beneficiaba bastante.

Además de eso, ellos se amaban, era razón suficiente para no atacarlos a menos que le dieran razones para ello, y al parecer no era el caso. Escuchó un grito agudo lleno de terror, al parecer habían descubierto el cuerpo. Fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa para luego ir a buscar las cosas de limpieza, no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la policía...

* * *

 ** _Algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima 3 Bye!_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
